Kung Fu Panda With a Twist
by Artemis Persephone Jackson
Summary: FemPo&boyTigress. Po is still a panda and lean, though she still loves kung fu she has no interest on becoming a warrior. But on the day of choosing, she performed an excellent stunt trying to sell noodles that get her chosen. Possible romance but need help on that.
1. Who knows?

**Kung Fu Panda Girl  
**

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

"Pada, get up!" my dad yelled.

"Dad I'm right next to you," I said making sure my ear drums still work.

"Sorry sweetie."

Hi, you guessed it I'm Pada. I work with my dad in our noodle shop. Which will soon be passed down to me. Like it was when he took it over by his father who took it over from his father who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong.

Not that I mind actually. I don't really see myself away I from something I always called home. But there's these feeling that I could do something then just selling noodles.'

"Pada! Four more orders of your special spring rolls!" dad yelled.

"On it," I said.

Oh, I guess it's selling noodles and spring rolls. Maybe that's what I'll do with my life. I knew I couldn't accomplish much, but I thought I could do something a little bit more of a challenge. And trust me, one wrong move in this kitchen and you could get seriously injured.

"Which table orders these?" I asked.

"Table six," dad entered the kitchen.

When I went to deliver the the order, someone put a poster inside our gate.

"Uh, here's your order," I delivered the food. I went up to read what the poster said.

"Wow," I said. "HEY EVERYONE, THE BIGGEST DAY OF KUNG FU HISTORY IS HERE!" I yelled to the customers. "THERE GOING TO SELECT THE DRAGON WARRIOR, GET TO JADE PALACE!"

The customer all ran out.

"I'm sorry dad," I felt guilty. "But we've been waiting a thousand years for this."

"I'm not mad Pada," dad said pulling out the noodle cart. "Since there is a big event, why don't you sell our noodles and spring rolls?"

"But dad-" I started off.

"Yes?" dad said with hope twinkling in his eyes.

I sighed, "What about the bean buns? There about to go bad."

"How could that have slipped my mind," dad rushed to get them. "I'm so glad our noodle shop is in good hands."

You see what I mean. I love my father but slaving over a hot stove is not what I think is for me. I really wanted to watch the match but I could never refuse a request from dad. I know I wasn't an easy kid and we're not getting much business. I can't break his heart. Besides owning the the shop is still many moons.

"Okay, I'm off," I pushed the cart. "See you later dad!"

Who knows what will happen in the future.


	2. WHAT

**Kung Fu Panda Girl  
**

I don't own Kung Fu Panda

I'm inexperience in writing romance so please give me some tips

* * *

"WHOO!" I heard the cheers when I finally got to the top of the mountain.

It is so hard to climb up with a noodle with my no muscle body. As I walked though the doors, some girls bumped into me.

"Watch it commoner!" A squeaky shrill voice jeered at me. It was Chung Li. Ever since we were little she hated me because I was an "eyesore" that is a danger to all of China. It's true that she is a noble, the lowest family noble but still a noble.

"Oh, it's only noodle girl," she sneered at me. "And she brought a rusty tin bucket of what your father calls food."

I just ignored her and continued walking.

"Oh, good luck selling them, you might actually be able to afford a real hair ornament," she cackled.

I wished I could. I always wanted that jade coiled dragon pin in that little antique shop. It was the only small priced they had tat would've been worth buying. Sadly it costs a week's sale from the noodle shop at festival nights. With that amount of money I could also buy a new set of clothes.

Oh well, I don't have any reason or occasion to wear something like that.

I was able to sell ten bowls of noodles, eighteen spring rolls, and fourteen bean buns before the show started.

The Furious Five is going to display their skills ans Master Oogway is going to decide who gets to be the Dragon Warrior. This is going to be the biggest performance for their Kung Fu career.

When I was delivering another bowl of noodles to a customer, this guy bumped into my my cart. Some couple of bowls and dishes flew into the air.

I caught two and placed them back on the cart. I had to kick two back into the air because they were getting to close to the ground. After I caught a bowl in one and a plate in the other, I was able to catch the remaining falling into stacks and put them back on the cart.

Before I could sigh in relief, someone bumped into the cart again. Only this time I was the one that went flying. And I landed, _hard._

I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was blurry. Ow, I must've hit my head pretty hard. When the picture became more clear it was a turtle's hand pointed at me. Then my eyes got wide. It was Master Oogway's that is pointing at me.

Oh no, I landed in the arena.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I got up. "All be on my way."

Master Oogway still appears to be pointing at me.

"Master are you pointing at me?" a guy pushes past me. The guy was Tigre, Master Shifu's best student. _Sigh_, he is so dreamy.

"Her," Master Oogway edged on.

I started to walk away when Master Oogway used his can to push up my arm by my elbow.

"The universe has chosen," he exclaimed. "Everyone, the Dragon Warrior!"

"WHAT!"


End file.
